In the Beginning HIATUS
by Agent L
Summary: -Sisfic-Alyssa Winchester is Sam's twin.Somewhat.When their Dad disappears, Ali and Dean have to get Sam to help find him.Added to that stress, Ali is also having dreams about being and angel-demon-human hybrid, and having visions of people dying.Can she hide it?Or will her brothers find out?Season One throught Ali's eyes.Please enjoy!Spoilers for seasons 4-8 INCLUDES CAS Cas/OC


_**A/N: Yea, I know; a third story. OH WELL! I wanted to do this cause I was bored. Plus, I like the Season One cases. They are AWESOME! Anyways, there will be spoilers for Seasons four, five, six, seven, and eight as well. Enjoy! Also, Ali will have some of the boy's lines.**_

_**::::::::::**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**::::::::::**_

_I walked through the halls of a house. Looking around, I saw pictures of my family, including my mom. I sighed. I guess this was where I grew up before mom died. It was then I heard a woman yell._

"_Sammy!"_

_I rushed upstairs to the source of the scream. I looked at in all the rooms, and then it got cut down to one. I opened it, and there was a man standing at the crib, where two kids lay._

"_Who are you, and why are you standing here?" I asked, reaching into the back of my waistband of my black skinny jeans. When I pulled it out, it was flown to the wall. I looked from the gun, to the man. He slowly pointed upwards. I looked up, and saw a blonde woman on the ceiling. I then realized who it was._

_Mom._

_I looked to the crib._

_Sam and I._

"_No! Who the hell are you?" I asked. He looked towards me, and I saw his yellow eyes. He was a demon. He laughed evilly. Then the roof was set to flames…_

"No!" I yelled, jolting up from the bed I was laying in. I was breathing heavy, and sweating like no tomorrow. I looked around the room, and saw Dean sitting at the table with my laptop in front of him.

"Dean?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Morning sunshine." He said, smiling at me. "Another nightmare?" He asked.

I nodded. My name is Alyssa Winchester, and I have a dad and two brothers, John, Dean, and Sam Winchester. My mom, Mary Winchester, died in a fire that happened due to a demon my brothers, dad and I call yellow-eyes.

I stood up, and walked over to Dean, rubbing the sand from my eyes.

"You need to pack and quickly." Dean said, not looking up from my laptop.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're gonna visit our brother." Dean said.

"But Dean, we haven't seen him for two years." I said. It was true. And not only that, but Dad hasn't checked in for a couple weeks. I was worried.

"I know. But-" Dean said, looking to me, "we need his help finding Dad. So pack up, we're going to Stanford."

_**::::::::::**_

"Dean, should we be doing this?"

"Ali, you need to learn to have fun."

I sighed, and gave up as Dean picked the lock. There was no way you could win an argument with Dean.

"Fine." I said. He motioned me to be quiet, and stay in the hall as he went to get a beer. I sighed. He ran inside, and I waited not a couple minutes later, I heard rustling. I ran inside, and saw Dean pin another man.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." Dean said.

"Dean?" the other man said. I immediately recognized it as Sam. I smiled. Dean laughed as Sam breathed hard. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean said. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and pinned Dean to the floor. "Or not." I laughed. Sam looked to me and smiled.

"Hey 'Lis." Sam said. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Samsquatch." I said.

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I wish to call you." Sam laughed.

"Get off of me." Dean said. Sam rolled to his feet helping him up.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked.

"To visit I guess." I said, shrugging.

"Well, I was looking for beers." Dean said. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, as I started walking up. I quickly hugged Sam, while Dean let go. I backed up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam repeated.

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk." Dean said.

"And it's really important Sammy." I said.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam inquired.

"You wouldn't have answered." I said at the same time Dean asked "If Ida called, would you have picked up?"

I then sensed another aura entering the room I guess my traveling did one good thing; helped me with my Ninjitsu. I looked and saw as a young blonde woman about Sam and I's age turned on the light.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Ali, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam said. I nodded in a motion of hello, as Dean looked at her appreciatively. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, your brother Dean and Sister Alyssa?" Jessica asked. Jess smiled as Sam nodded. Dean grinned at her and moved closer.

"Dean…" I mumbled.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean sighed.

"Just let me put something on." Jess said. She turned around, but my eldest brother's voice stopped her.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean said. I rolled my eyes. Dean and his stupid antics and habits. Dean walked back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam and I watched him, his expression stony., mine as to say 'Really? What the hell?'

"Anyway, Ali and I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean said. "But, uh, nice meeting you."

"It was a pleasure." I said, smiling.

"No." Sam said. He walked over to Jess, and put an arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Sammy…" I groaned.

"Ali. Quiet." Sam said. I glared.

"You're not the boss of me!" I said.

"Okay." Dean said. We shut up immediately.

"Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said. Dean looked down and back up.

"Sammy, Daddy's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." I said. It was then Sam's expression changed.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

_**::::::::::**_

While Sammy changed and Dean I waited, I was told to go get the tape ready. I was at the car, ready to play it when they arrived at the Impala.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors. Including 'Lis." I heard Sam say from the stairs leading to the parking lot.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked as they crossed the parking lot. I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Here we go."

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam said. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. This life isn't safe. You can't just run away from this life.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean said. I looked over and saw my eldest brother look away from my second eldest brother.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam said.

"Well you know he didn't mean it!" I said to myself.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. Ali and I can feel it." Dean said. Sam went silent. I sighed. "We can't do this alone." Dean said.

"Yes you guys can." Sam said. You know what, screw this! I stomped over there as Dean looked down.

"Sam!" I yelled. They stopped. "You know damn well that we can't do this alone, yet you decide 'Oh, yes you can!' You know what, I'm tired of this! I don't know what made you think that we could do this alone, but you are dead wrong! I can't believe you'd think that!" I yelled, before going back to the impala, wiping a tear off my cheek. Dean said something, but I didn't hear. Sam sighed.

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked.

"Ali, get ready to do your thing." Dean said. I nodded. I opened the trunk, placing a shotgun to prop it open so it wouldn't close.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?" Sam asked.

"Alyssa and I were working our own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean said.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam inquired.

"I'm twenty-six dude." Dean said, staring at Sam.

"And Ali?" Sam asked.

"I'm twenty-two bro!" I exclaimed. "Plus, I had Dean to protect me."

We all laughed, and I handed Dean a folder.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy-" Dean handed a paper to Sam. "-They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"Yea." I said. "Sad really. He's actually kinda hot." They stared at me. "What? I have hormones…" I said.

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said.

"Whatever. Oh, and here's another one in April." I said, handing him another paper.

"Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean said.

"And guess what." I said, as Dean took the papers, putting them back in the folder and tossing them in the trunk. "All men, and all the same five-mile stretch of road." Dean pulled another bag out of the arsenal.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean said, and took out our hand-held tape recorder. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

I pressed play. The recording is static, but you can still hear what Dad is saying.

"Dean, Alyssa...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." The Dean pressed stop.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"No duh dimwit." I mumbled.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "All right. Ali slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what she got." Dean said. Hey, I may not have been schooled, but I am smart!

Dean pressed play again. On the recorder, a woman's voice was heard. "I can never go home…" I pressed stop.

"Never go home." Sam repeated.

Dean dropped the recorder, put down the shotgun, stood straight, and shut the trunk, and then leaned on it. I sat on the hood, legs crossed.

"You know, in almost two years we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean said. Sam looked away and sighed.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Sam said. I smiled. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." I frowned.

"What first thing Monday?" Dean and I asked in unison.

"I have this...I have an interview." Sam said.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean said.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam said. I sighed.

"Law school?" Dean asked, and he smirked.

"Dean, leave it be." I said.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked. Dean stayed silent. Oh my god. Here we go…

Sam left to go pack, and that left me with Dean.

"I hope Sam's okay." I said. Dean nodded.

"He should be." He said.

"But Dean," I said. "If Sam and Dad actually talk to each other, it'll be chaos, and you know it." I said.

"I know Ali." Dean said. He sighed, "But either they face the past, or else this will be a waste of time."

I nodded.

"Let's hope you're right."


End file.
